OCs for PJ and Harry Potter
by Animallover1313
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts, the place that welcomes wizards all around the world, including demigods! Come here, where you will learn spells, meet new friends and train for the battles to come! About 10 OCs are needed, and those not used will be used for other OC stories. Have fun! :D
1. Chapter 1

This is the chart that you guys will fill out if you want to be in the story...

Name:

Age:

Child of:

House:

Family:

Side:

Appearance:

Personality:

Past:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:

Secret Talent (if having any):

Most likely friends with (Both PJ and HP):


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chart that you guys will fill out if you want to be in the story...

Name: Caroline Shifter, preferred to be called either Carrie or Care

Age: 16, her birthday is March 21st, also known as the Spring Equinox

Child of: Gaea (The one and only, "monstrous and evil" *earth rumbles* S-SORRY MUM)

House: Hufflepuff, almost chosen to be a Ravenclaw

Family: None

Side: Always good, even though her mother is evil.

Appearance: Black brown hair to her waist, freckles on her nose and cheeks, tan skin,

Personality: Shy and very sweet, and never stops smiling. It's really funny to see her try and scowl or do a negative feeling :P But, her past lets her be able to understand others, but she usually understands animals better than humans. She is very prudent, but once you can open her up she can eventually become more imperfect

Past: A very hard one, for the matter. She was given to an adoptive family, who were animal tamers. She learned how to tame animals by her mother's power and them, but on her third birthday- March 21st- they both died because monsters invaded. Because of this, she never really celebrates her birthday, and visits their graves for every holiday. She then went straight to Camp Half-blood, and Chiron hid her from others, afraid that they'd hurt her because of her mother. She was linked to a specific animal, which was the Snow leopard. This is also her animagus.

Likes: Leo and Nico-her best friends- along with the others, Animals, Hagrid, Plants, and her snow leopard Suki

Dislikes: Jason and Frank,

Other: Is scared as fudge of Jason and Frank (Frank and Jason: *surprised and wave at Care* Care: *starts to creep behind Leo and hides*)

Secret Talent (if having any): Is an Animagus, her animal is a Snow leopard, is the Quidditch Seeker of Hufflepuff

Most likely friends with (Both PJ and HP): Draco, Luna, Hermione, Cedric(*cries* Leo: *hugs and hands her a tofu taco* Care: Thanks Leo. *eats it*) Leo and Nico -they treat her like a little sister and beat up any guy who goes near her-, Hazel, Octavian(Leo: UGH CARE YOU NEED BETTER! Octavian: SHUT UP FIRE BOY! *chases him* Care: *sighs*), Annabeth, Percy, Grover -her housemate-, and Piper.


	3. The Beginning

Standing in the gate of Camp Half-Blood, my friends and I gave our last good byes to everyone. A young girl stood on the hill, where strawberry fields laid out with satyrs and nymphs trotting and sauntering around. The leaves outside of the camp were a crisp golden or turning into an orange, amber or crimson, and Chiron stood in his centaur form, wishing us off to our journey to our school. Our school was a place where demigods were safe, because of the powerful spells that could be used against monsters or people who cause trouble. That school is Hogwarts.

I smiled, hugging Chiron. Like Annabeth, Chiron had raised me. I'd been at this camp for over 13 years, my mother sending me to Chiron, asking him herself to raise me and teach me the ways of a demigod. Since I was 11-when you're supposed to get your Hogwarts letter- I left to go to Hogwarts each school year. The others didn't get their letters until they were about 14, but with everything going on, they couldn't have their mind wound around wizardry and school. Of course, no one really knew me as what I am now, they had no problem with me then. Then, the Giants and my mother started a war, and all of the friends I thought I'd had dissipated like dust. Even before the Giants' war, people had hated me. They said that I was the reason of Thalia's tree getting poisoned, or that I was the reason why Thalia died in the first place.

Even though Gaea had killed his mother, Leo was my savior. He taught me that people had a purpose, and that his was to make everyone smile. Mine was to give light to those who needed it. I smiled a little, looking over at the counselor of Cabin 9. He was saying goodbye to his cabin-mates, promising that he'd visit soon. I looked over at Nico, who was leaning against a tree in the background, not bothering to say goodbye.

Nico was my other salvation. He was there when I needed someone the most. He was there, when I was 14, a girl who had gone over 11 years without a true home. No arms to spread wide for their child, no waiting for their father or mother to come back from work, no waiting for dinner of playing with your parents. No movie nights. None of the times that you cherish with your family. He was there with me.

* * *

Flashback- Approximately 2 years ago- Caroline's POV:

I was crumpled over my parents' graves, grief engulfing me all over again. _It was my fault they died, _my mind cried. _It was my fault that blood was spilled. It was my fault that they had to die. _I lifted up my head, hearing a branch crack in the darkness. It was 6:00 am, and my suffering was just beginning. Today was my 14th birthday, the 11th anniversary of my parents' death. Well...adopted parents' death. I ignored the cracking of branches, the sun starting to peek out of the mountains far in the horizon. I dug my fingers in the ground, it wetting again with tears.

"Why...why'd you have to leave...I barely knew you...yet...yet...I loved you!" My tears came down harder, and I had no intention of stopping them. "Why'd you have to suffer...for...for my health, for my sake, for my being!" I let the dirt reside in my fingers as they curled into fists. "You didn't know me...and...and yet...you took care of me...loved me...and made me who I am...how can I repay you...when you've made the ultimate sacrifice!" I let my head bow to the ground, tears flowing like rivers down my cheeks, dripping off my chin to the ground.

I heard the branch crack again, making me turn to see a boy with dark hair, and dark eyes that held sadness in them. My eyes softened, and I wiped away my tears. "W-what brought you here?" I asked softly, hiccupping.

"I felt someone's presence. Not yours, but the two beside you." He motioned to what looked like nothing, but he could clearly see them. "They have dark hair and one has blue-green eyes, and the other a dark brown..." He mumbles, looking over at me again. "I'm guessing they're the people whose graves are buried here." He observed me, noticing my state and his expression softened as he crept closer until he was sitting next to me. "They say they love you, and they want you to be free." The boy added, and he looked at the grave. "They're proud of you." He stated, looking back up at me.

Starting to hiccup, I tried to stifle down the childish wail that would erupt inside of me. Instead, I only was able to let out a heart wrenching bawl, tears falling down once again. I started to sob like a child, my shoulders shaking and my hair sticking to my cheeks. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around the figure next to me, crying into his shoulder.

After a few moments of surprise and awkwardness, he let his hand wrap around me, his other patting my head. "There, there." He mumbled. "It'll be alright." He held me, though he didn't know me. Though he couldn't relate to it, he comforted me. After more time passed, I finally stopped crying.

"T-thank you." I murmur against his shoulder.

"For what?"

"Telling me what I most needed to hear...what I most wanted to hear..."

"I'm just a go through. They're here with you." He smiled a little, sighing.

I smiled a little, and let my head rise up to meet his dark eyes. "A-And sorry for ruining your aviator jacket." I mumble, wiping my eyes.

"It's fine. I can always get a new one."

"How about I buy you one, since I'm the one who ruined it?" I started, with a forced smile on my face.

He smiled a little. "Thank you, um..."

"Caroline, but most call me Carrie or Care."

"Carrie sounds weird so I'm going with Care." He decided after a few moments of thinking. "I'm Nico." He stated with a slim grin, sticking out his hand. I took it, and shook it with a smile.

"That's a nice name." I smile a little. The more I looked at the younger boy, the more I could smile more freely, not having to plaster it on my face. "It's not like Shifter. Most people here call me Carrie Shitter." I sigh a little. "It's ok if you laugh, I don't mind." I smile a little at him, but he doesn't laugh.

"It's not that funny. It's rather stupid. It doesn't have any ring to it." He shrugged, making me smile and pat his head.

"Let's go get you that aviator jacket." I offered, and smiled starting to stand up. Just like that, he was able to get my feelings up from the ground, and piece them back together. Even though it was held up by a few pins and scotch tape, it was something to give thanks for.

* * *

Present:

Others waved goodbye, and I smiled as I heard the good byes be exchanged. "We'll visit during winter break!" I heard Grover sooth his girlfriend Juniper, and I bit back a smile, before Leo and Nico started with me to the van.

"You ok, Care bear?" Leo looked down at me, and I hmphed before crossing my arms.

"Don't call me that." I tried to scowl at him, but it only made him laugh even harder.

"D'aww, you're just too cute, Care bear." He chuckled, and I only sighed before looking over at Nico. He seemed distant, running a hand through his hair, and looking behind him at times.

"Nico..." I had known for a while about his secret, and I'd tried to comfort him, stay with him, be a friend that I've been since I first met him.

He looked over at me, and gave me a weary smile, one that tore my heart in two when I saw it. It hurt me so much to see him like this, trying to look okay, but on the inside he was dying. I felt tears come into my eyes, and I only wrapped my arms around him, stopping in the middle of our tracks.

"C-care..." He sputtered, and his hands went around my figure, a small smile now on his face. "Thanks." He chuckled, a rumble in his throat and chest. He let go, seeing everyone start to get ready to go. I could feel the wary and cautious glances others gave me while they passed, and I could feel the hate and remorse they had in their hearts for my mother. _Will they be this...this...judgmental...cruel...and...mean? _It wasn't the right way to think of my family. I sighed, and looked away, the armor around my heart growing weary and rusty.

"Oi! Care bear, c'mon! Get in with me!" He smiled, patting on his lap. I laughed softly, climbing into the van with them, resting my head on Leo's shoulder. It's been rough for him, right now. Hearing the van growl and rustle into a start, I curled up in a ball in between Leo and Nico. We were gonna meet the others when we get there, at Platform 9 3/4. I couldn't wait, to see Reyna, and Octavian, and Hazel and Frank. I smiled a little, before my golden flecked green eyes strayed from the normal settings outside the window of the quickly moving car, into a deep sleep.

* * *

Dream- Caroline's POV:

I see myself in the uniform of Hufflepuffs: A black butler's vest that covered a white blouse and gold and black striped tie, and a gold and plaid skirt. I was at the Great Hall, and my eyes had found someone else's, someone with blueish golden eyes, and one eye that's whites were red. I could see the scars on the person's face, and I quickly looked away.

I was eating with Grover and Katie, the two main people I talked to at my house. Percy was chatting with Leo, the Stoll brothers, and others at the Gryffindor table, and Annabeth was chatting with other fellow Ravenclaws. Octavian and Reyna were sitting down at the Slytherin table (No judging, I think that they're ambitious and such because of their position :3) with others, discussing things of strategies and such.

Everyone seemed to have a good time. I couldn't tell who this guy was. I didn't notice him from any of the years before in Hogwarts. I would've, because of his eye and face. I frowned a little, sneaking a glance at him again. He seemed surprised, almost...in awe. I looked back, and smiled at Grover. "Yes Grover, I do think cheese enchiladas are pretty good. Katie, aren't you going to do anything about you and Travis?" I asked with a smile, and she blushed as she occasionally looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"I-I dunno. He's been acting skittish and in a hurry, he's always saying "Gotta do some pranks!" and such, before running away from me. I swear, it's like he's afraid of me." She sighs. "I mean, I don't mean to be so mean, but..." I smile a little, patting her head.

"I know. It's just that that's your way of expressing your feelings." I smile and nod. She nods, and sighs a little, annoyed with the two Hermes sons. The Headmaster made her speech, and we started to eat. I spooned some curry in my mouth, before seeing a girl with dark red -almost brown- hair, giggling, smiling, and joking with the guy next to her: Connor Stoll. I could see something between them, something that the girl probably knew of.

_What was so important of this dream? Usually demigods get visions..._ I asked myself, not finding the answer. The metal orb that was attached to a golden chain under my shirt started to glow, and so I took it out, and my smile grew, my cheeks reddened. "Geez Leo, you always go overboard on the presents." I smile, and hold it in my hands. I looked over at Leo, but instead found myself gazing over at the blonde with the strange eyes. To me they were utterly fascinating. _W-why am I thinking of this?!_ I sputtered in my mind, and ran a hand through my hair.

"Carrie, we gotta go to the dorms now!" Katie gently tugged on my arm, and I looked over at her with a sheepish smile. "S-sorry." I giggled a little, and stood up. We started towards the Hufflepuff dorms, but I couldn't get my mind off of how those eyes saw through me.

* * *

Present:

"Oi! Care bear, we're at the platform!" Leo looked down at me, and my eyes fluttered open to see myself on a bench, my head rested on Leo's shoulder. "Geez. You sure are a deep sleeper." He chuckled, and smiled.

"He carried you from the van onto Apollo's bus, and then from there to here." Nico added, a faint smile on his lips as he sat next to me. I looked up at Leo, surprised. _Why am I so surprised, he's done a lot more than just this_. I smiled and shook my head, amused.

"Thanks, Leo." I smiled, and saw a familiar cinnamon color haired girl, along with a blonde that Piper was kissing and hugging. I also saw Reyna and Octavian, which I smiled and waved at. Pulling a teddy bear from my bag, I handed it to Octavian. Seeing from his happy and surprised face, he enjoyed the gift. I smiled and hugged Reyna, and she hugged me back awkwardly. "I missed you guys!" I smiled at them. I saw Jason and Frank coming towards us, and on instinct, I scurried behind Leo, burying my head in his shoulder.

"Another failed attempt." Frank sighed, and wrapped an arm around Hazel. Jason huffed a little, sitting down next to Nico.

"How are you?" He asked gruffly, and Nico nodded in response.

I smiled at Nico, and I stood up to see the train coming. "Oi, Leo! We gotta go, the train is here!" I smiled, and twitched from excitement. He chuckled, grabbing my hand and starting for the nearest door. Grabbing Nico's hand, I pulled him up from his seat, and we started towards the Hogwarts Express.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts!

Wandering around, we looked for an empty train compartment. When we found one, Leo, Nico and I plopped down onto the soft cushions, and I leaned my head against the window, laying my legs across Leo's lap. He looked at me, amused, and rested his hands behind his head, before fidgeting around like he always does, messing with his trinkets, or popping a breath mint in his mouth. Nico looked out the window, not interested. Finally, he laid his head down on the table and fell asleep. I smiled a little, folding up my blanket and placing it under his head as a pillow, and started to drift off, looking at the scenery and stroking my cat's fur.

After the train was steadily chugging towards its destination, the door opened and a figure walked in, making me jump in surprise. "Huh?" I murmured, rubbing my eyes. The boy looked steadily at me, and something in his eyes changed and he quickly looked away. My eyes widened also, realization slamming me in the gut. This was the boy from the dream. _Was he new here? I think I saw him sometimes in the training arena in camp, but he wasn't very social. Maybe he-_

"Is this seat taken?" He asks bluntly, motioning to the seat next to Nico.

"O-oh. N-no, it isn't." My cheeks flushed, and I smiled a little, wiping some drool from my lips in embarrassment. Leo's head was on my shoulder, and he was snoring softly, his fingers twitching and his hands kept at his magical belt. I giggled at the Hephaestus son, and let him stay there. I looked up to see the boy staring off at the scenery, and I saw his scar from his left temple to his chin. My eyes softened, and I looked over his dirty blonde hair, golden cerulean eyes, and tan skin. A thought occurred to me, one that had been running through my mind. "D-do you go to the same camp as us?" I ask impulsively, and his eyes widen as he turns to me quickly. "Camp Half-blood...Do you go to it?" I asked softer, and bit my lip, immediately regretting it.

After he finally met my eyes evenly, he nodded. "Yes." He had a whisper of a smile on his face, though it was just the curve of one lip corner. I nodded, a smile on my face. I immediately grew more comfortable, but I still felt as if he was looking into me, into my soul, knowing my secrets, my fears, my feelings. I quickly looked away, my golden green eyes flickering to Nico's dark head, and I smiled a little. "This is Nico," I introduced the younger boy, gently patting his head. "And this is Leo." I gently poked a finger to Leo's cheek, making him stir. I smiled a little, and looked up at him. "I'm Care, short for Caroline. I'm not comfortable being called my full name, so you can just call me Care." I smile, and dipped my head in greeting. "And you are?"

"I'm Frederick."

"Fre-der-ick?" I lengthen the syllables with a smile, and he nodded, the smile growing but fading. "That's a nice name." I smile, and blush faintly. "I'm a Hufflepuff, and Nico's a Slytherin, and Leo's a Gryffindor. I think you'd be a nice Gryffindor or Slytherin." I smile, and he nods back.

"Mm." He mumbles as acknowledgement, and looks up. "Will you help me?" He asked softly, and I cocked my head to the side.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, confused but curious.

"I mean, I'm new here." He murmurs under his breath, making me smile.

"Oh. Of course! That's what friends are for." I smile, and my stomach fluttered softly. _Shouldn't you at least ask to be his friend, you baka?! _I scolded myself, and I blushed with embarrassment. "I-if you want to be f-friends, that is." My cheeks burn, and I smile shyly.

"Alright. That'd be nice." He mused, and I smiled widely.

"O-ok! If you get sorted into Ravenclaw, I have friends who can help you there! And also, we all have different classes together, so you can ask for help anytime." I smile, and blush. "S-sorry for rambling." I giggle a little, running a hand through my hair. I heard a chuckle, and I saw him with a soft smile.

"It's quite alright." He looked over at me, and I frowned a little. He frowned too, looking away. "It's the scars, isn't it?" He starts with his fingers curling into fists, and his fists trembled.

"N-no. No, it isn't." I smiled a little, gently unclenching his fists. "That isn't it at all."

"Then what is it?" He scowled a little, his fingers closing into fists again. Shyly, I let my hand go inside his, and I looked up at him.

"I just think that it's sad, having to suffer like that. I wish that your scars wouldn't be there, but then again, if they weren't, then you wouldn't be the person you are today." I smiled a little. "Everything happens for a reason, but maybe your scars could fade, someday." I smile, and let go of his hands before stroking my cat again, hearing it purr lightly.

"Yeah. Someday." He murmured, looking back out the window. "Thanks." He stated softly, before leaning his head against the window, falling asleep. I smiled, and yawned before leaning my head on Leo's, falling asleep again.

* * *

April's POV:

I walked around, looking for someone to sit with. My eyes scanned the train compartments that I passed, until I knocked softly on the next train compartment, opening it slowly. "Hi, is this seat taken?" I ask softly, looking around.

"Oh! No, it isn't!" A bubbly voice chimed, and I looked up to see a girl with blue eyes, and a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Heya! I'm Valentia, but you can call me Tia or Vale. This is Connor!" She points to the boy next to him, who looked like the person who'd put shaving cream in your sleeping bag. I waved, and smiled a little.

"I'm April." I stated softly, brushing some reddish brown hair from my cheeks and smiled shyly at them.

"Hi April! Watch out for Connor, he likes to steal stuff." She warned with a giggle, and Connor pouted.

"Tia~! You just ruined the fun~" He whined, and leaned back. She smiled and laughed, before playfully poking his arm.

"Well I wouldn't want a fellow Gryffindor like us to get pickpocketed by you loofs!" She smiled at me, and I smiled back, feeling at ease. "As you can see, he's a son of Hermes."

"H-how'd you know that I was-"

"I see you at camp all the time, but I didn't know you came here." Vale stated with a smile, and she waved it off. "Never mind that, you're a daughter of Demeter, right?" She asked, with her head cocked to the side.

"Yep." I nod, with a smile. I sat down across from Vale, feeling more at ease. I felt myself grow lighter, and Connor held a bag of drachma and money in his hand. "H-hey!" I protested with a laugh as I grabbed for my bag.

"Connor!" She scolded with a laugh.

"What, you kinda got to expect that from a son of Hermes!" He smiles, puffing up his chest in pride. Vale sighed, and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Connor, you don't take pride in stealing, you loof!" Vale rolled her eyes with a smile, and she leaned back. A knock on the door was heard, and a tall boy with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes stepped into the train compartment.

"Uh, hi. Is this seat taken?" He asked, pointing to the seat next to me. I shook my head, and smiled shyly up at him.

"Nope, that seat's not taken. I'm April, she's Valentia-preferred to be called Vale or Tia- and he's Connor." I smile at him. "And your name is..."

"Leonardo, but I get called Leo." He smiled.

"Hi Leo." I smile. "Come sit with us!"

* * *

5 hours later-Caroline's POV:

Feeling the train stop, I started to wake up again. "Hn..." I murmured, before letting my arms go up into the air to stretch. I nudged the sleeping form of Leo beside me, and he twitched in his sleep, rolling around. "Leo...Leo, wake up." I whispered to him, before my cat got up from my lap, stretching her legs. "I know, Yukiko. I have to wake them up first, ok?" I smile. "You go on ahead."

The she-cat nodded, and started to pad towards the nearest door, and the bustling of other kids woke up Nico and Frederick. "Hm...?" Nico lifted up his head, but winced. "Ow...my neck..." He mumbled under his breath, leaning his head back against the back of the cushioned chair. He turned his head and jumped out of his skin. "Huh?! Who's he?!" He sputtered, pointing a finger to the stretching Frederick.

"He's Frederick. He's our friend." I smile, and gently take the blanket and stuff it back in my bag. I heft the bag over my shoulder, pulling Leo and Nico with me. Frederick smiled a little, standing to the side. He watched us, unsure whether to join or not.

I smiled, letting go of their hands to hold out one to Frederick. He looked surprised at first, but smiled a little, placing his hand in mine. I smiled, and I squeezed it softly before replacing his hand with Leo's, and my other free hand was occupied by Nico. They cast glares at Frederick, making me frown a little, making Frederick chuckle.

"Guys, don't be mean!" I whacked their heads softly, and they rubbed it before apologizing sullenly, holding my hands. I smiled and giggled, before smiling at Frederick, who was next to us. He nodded with a faint smile, and we started to go off the train and to the carriages. When we got there, I plopped down into the carriage seat last, observing the beautiful scenery outside. I smiled, seeing the first-years go to the boats, and the teachers guiding them. I sigh a little, and lean against the carriage seat. After hesitating, I finally got the courage to ask, "Do you know what's pulling the carriage, Frederick?"

With a nod, he pointed to the horses. "The horses, right?" He looked over at me. With a nod, I smiled, a little sadly, because he was like us. He'd seen death.

"Yes. The horses are called Threstals, and they are only seen by people who have seen Death. It's a sad thing, really. They're beautiful creatures, but it's horrible that they can only be seen by those with a terrible past. But maybe that's the bright side. With the darkness comes a light, or a beauty. The threstal could be a beauty to look at." I smile a little, and look at the two who fell asleep. I giggle a little, and smile, wrapping a blanket around them. "Geez. We'll be there in a few minutes, and you two already fall asleep." I scold them, and smile more. Putting a folded blanket under Nico's head, and tucking a blanket around Leo beside me, I sat back.

"Hn." He mumbled, looking out the window.

"Are you gonna come with us back to camp for winter break?" I asked after a minute passed. He nodded, and I smiled. "That's good." I smiled and absentmindedly patted Leo's head. Frederick looked at me from the corner of his eyes, and I smiled at him before the carriage stopped. "Let's go, then." I smiled, and started out of the carriage towards the castle looming in front of us.

Turning back to Frederick, I smiled, spreading out my arms in a _ta da!_ motion. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"


	5. The Sorting, and The Feast

We were aligned in our houses, sitting down where was left in our house's seats. Once we were seated, the first years-and transfers- would be sorted. I sat in the front of the table of Hufflepuff, waiting for the newcomers. I sat in my seat, while the Sorting house announced every child's house. When it came to Frederick, everyone was waiting. I smiled, and waved to him when he sat down in the seat. He looked over at me, and did a half-hearted two fingered wave that very few could distinctly see. Smiling, I waited for the Sorting hat to show him to his house.

After the Sorting hat mumbled and murmured, I looked southern to Frederick's eyes. They weren't staying in one place for long; they were flitting everywhere, like he was...nervous. I frowned, cocking my head to the side, confused. He was murmuring to himself, though no one could hear him. After a few pregnant moments of silence, the Sorting hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" before getting lifted off his head. I smiled a little, looking over at Leo. He smiled, and nodded giving me a thumbs up. I smiled, and looked over at Frederick before smiling, meeting his gaze. He smiled a little at me, and did a more heartedly wave, sitting next to Leo and the Stoll brothers.

I smiled, and looked over at Nico, who was picking at his food. I smiled a little, and waved at him. When he looked up, he did a little three-fingered wave, and I did it back before turning to Grover and Katie. Grover was talking about Herbology classes with Katie, and over at the Ravenclaw table, Annabeth was chatting with a boy with dark hair who looked familiar. It wasn't Percy, of course, it was a Hecate son from camp. Probably. I'm not fully sure. I picked at my curry, shoveling more into my mouth before looking over at the Gryffindor table again, blushing slightly. Quickly looking away, I tried to zone into the conversation of Katie and Grover.

"-Ugh, he's just so...confusing! First he's all over me playing pranks on me, and then he gets scared and runs away every time I want to talk to him..." Katie murmured, picking at her salad. I gently patted her head, immediately knowing what she was talking about.

"Katie, all boys are like that. You kinda just have to do something first if you want them to know." I suggested quietly, and she smiled a little before turning to me.

"I don't know, I mean, he does all those stupid pranks and stealing and raiding and it's just- ugh!" She groaned, stabbing her fork into the spinach and lettuce. I smiled, giggling lightly.

"See, this is why I'm not interested much in romance." I stifled more giggles, and Grover chuckled instead. "W-what?!" I blushed a lot, my voice shrill.

"When you say that, now that I think of it, you and Leo seem comfy~" He teases, and my cheeks flush, quickly shaking my head and holding my hands up in surrender.

"N-n-no, that's not it! H-he's just really close to me and-"

"I see, I see." Grover laughed good-heartedly, and smiled. "But I saw you sleeping with your head on his, and there was another guy next to Nico. I had no choice but to get suspicious." He smiled.

I blushed even more, and he leaned over the table and ruffled my hair. "Oh, have you met April? She's your half-sister, right, Katie?" He turned to Katie, and she nodded, smiling.

"Yep. She's 15, so she's a 5th year. She's in Gryffindor though." She smiled. "But I was wandering around, and saw her with friends...but Connor was there." She made a face. "I just hope he didn't steal her drachmas or anything valuable, knowing him." She sighed, and smiled. "She's a good kid though. Very protective of her friends. It's a good thing to have." She smiled, and waved her fork that had some carrots, cucumber, and lettuce impaled in its tongs. "I think she's about...right..." She paused, scanning the Gryffindor table until she stopped, her eyes locked on two girls with reddish brown hair, one with light blue eyes, and the other with chocolaty brown eyes.

She pointed to the brown eyed girl, who was across from the other reddish brown haired girl, who was joking and giggling with Connor Stoll. "The brown eyed one is her. She almost got into Hufflepuff, but hey, she's good in either one." Katie finally took her bite out of the salad, and lifted up her goblet of Coke. "Mmm, muggle drinks." She smiled, taking a few gulps before wiping her mouth with a napkin. "I don't see what's the huge problem with muggles here. Just 'cause they can't use magic doesn't mean that they're that bad and insignificant..." She mused.

"Well, it's like this. Since us half-bloods can see through the mist and most mortals can't, we think that they're not as good." Grover concluded, chewing on his fork absentmindedly. I felt like stopping him, but he has a different diet from all of us.

"I know, but don't they have something like the Mist?" Katie protested, chewing on a piece of carrot.

"I would think so, that would be troublesome if they didn't." Grover mused. "I mean, considering what happened during the Wizard War II, there was a lot of destruction. If they didn't have the Mist or any other type of magic to cover up from muggles, then muggles would've been traumatized and scared out of their lives." He chewed more on his fork, taking a sip out of his soda.

I watched the conversation, amused by their arguments and I smiled a little, before stretching. "Well, at least all that's over and in the past." I murmured, scooping up a spoonful of curry and rice, slurping it up while they smiled.

"True," They both nodded, and began to eat again. Smiling, I sipped more of my Root Beer, feeling happy that I was back at my second home.

* * *

Amelia's POV:

Looking over at Nico, I brushed some hair from my cheeks behind my ear. When Nico saw me, his face held a faint smile, and he waved half-heartedly with three fingers. I waved back, a whisper of a smile on my lips. When the girl next to me turned, she frowned a little, making me frown and 'hmph' lightly, looking back to my goolash, stirring my spoon around, playing with the potatoes and meatballs. I stabbed the potato, making it split in half. Closing my eyes, I tried to think of my friends who were here, like Katie and the Stoll brothers, and Annabeth and Nico.

"Oi, Amy!" Someone stated from the side, and I turned to see Katie with a brunette and satyr. I smiled a little, hesitantly waving before looking back at my food. "How's everything?" She asked, and I smiled a little.

"It's alright, I guess. I have to work really hard, 'cause I need to show the others that I'm just as smart." I scowl. "The Ravenclaws are a pain sometimes." My fingers lightly twitched out of annoyance. "How are you?" I question with a sigh, looking over at her.

"I'm fine, it's just...him." She blushed, and clutched her head in stress. "It's like all I ever think about is him, and it's just so confusing! He's being a little wimp, and he won't talk to me." She sighed, and held her chin with her fists. I smiled a little, propping my chin up with one fist, listening. Before she said anything else, she impaled a carrot and some lettuce, holding the fork with her two fingers. Waving it around, she finally pointed it at me. "Trust me kiddo, you do not want to get into romance and boys. It's like once you get there, there's no turning back, and it's like a dark world full of monsters and creeps." She shudders. The other brunette stifles a laugh, and Grover chuckles, amused.

"Does someone have a crush~" He teased, gently nudging her shoulder. Katie's cheeks flushed, and she whacked him on the back of his head.

"No, I don't! W-well...It's like I said...all I ever think about is Travis, and it's getting on my nerves! He's all over my brain and I can't think straight." She argued, letting her head fall to the table. Lifting it so her chin was against the top of the table, she shoved a cucumber in her mouth. I smiled and laughed softly, turning back to poke at my food. Nudging the meatball with my fork, I took it and bit into it. Looking around, I saw Annabeth, who I waved to. She waved back, stopping her conversation with some Hecate guy that she was talking to.

I smiled a little, and looked around the Great Hall. This was a new year, a new beginning, a new adventure.

* * *

Leonardo's POV:

Sitting at the Hufflepuff table, I smirked a little. _Time to play pranks on the teachers and classmates. But what? Putting the balloon thing on the teacher's chair is old, how about turning a friend into a frog? Or make them throw up slugs? Nah, that's too harsh. _I scolded myself in my head, before looking for Connor and Travis. Seeing them, I did a two fingered salute to them, getting their attention. They smiled and waved, before talking to their housemates. I searched along my vast table, looking for someone fun to do a prank on.

Looking, my green eyes were glued onto a pair of girls with dark hair, one with green eyes and the other with extraordinary golden green eyes. I smirked a little, seeing that they were both from my house, and that they were cute girls. "Time to get thinking." I chuckle, starting to scribble down thoughts of fun pranks.

-Put a bowl of shaving cream in substitute of whipped cream in an ice cream sundae

-When she comes into the Common room, a bucket of mud/Black lake water will spill all over her

-Have someone spill un-cleanable potion on her clothes

-Shrink/stretch her clothes

-Take her money when she needs it

After a few thoughts went through my mind, I finally thought of something. I smirked. Since I knew of one of them, her name was Care, she was an Animagus. Unlike others, she was born an Animagus, but they had their faults. One thing was that there was a spot that can transform the person into their Animagus. That would be fun in the middle of Potions, or in Herbology... As for the other, I knew that Travis had eyes both ways, for pranking her and for crushing on her, so I wouldn't do anything to her. So for now, my victim was Caroline.

* * *

Valentia's POV:

When we got back to our dorms, I could see that Travis and Connor were talking quietly, probably about pranks or where to raid next. I stretched, before sitting down on an armrest of the chair next to Connor, and April sat down next to me on an extra chair.

"Everyone, just because we had Harry Potter doesn't mean that we're the best house. I'll start off with that. First: Be careful, stay out of the restricted section, and stay off the third floor. That's strictly off limits for students." The sponsor of the house stated, pacing in a line. Looking around, I could see Connor already had April's bag of coins, and smiled a little, seeing that she didn't notice. _Oh, Connor_, I thought, and smiled more, blushing. "Next is that boys' are not allowed in the girls' dorm, girls' aren't allowed in the boys' dorm. If any of you break that rule, there's punishment involved, I can promise that." She sighed, and stopped to look at all of us.

Our cheeks flushed, and a first year asked softly, "What do you mean, boys and girls in each other's dorms?" The girl had bluish green eyes, and her long hazelish brown hair was tied in a braid down her back.

"C-Crystalyn I don't think you should ask that." Percy quickly stated, covering her ears and mouth with a blush on his cheeks. I giggled lightly, smiling at the younger girl.

"Moving on. There can be parties on the weekends, but not too loud, too late, or too many people. If you want more people, you can do it on the beach. Next: You will get detention or worse for unnecessary behavior like fighting or bullying. That's all you will learn from me for now." The head stated, before exiting the room.

"Percy can you please let go of my ears?" The young girl asked, and we all laughed as Percy quickly let go, allowing the girl to breath. Smiling, I stretched and chatted with Piper, who was also a Gryffindor.

"Okay, so Piper we need to get Travis and Katie together." I smiled evilly, and Piper laughed before ruffling my hair.

"Vale, let it happen. Mum has her ways, she'll get them together sooner or later." She smiled and chuckled, starting towards her dorm. I waved, and smiled before waving at Connor, going into my dorm. I tried to ignore my fastening heartbeat as he smiled and waved back, and I laid down on my bed, curling up into a ball. I smiled, and looked up at the ceiling, not able to wait for the journey tomorrow will bring.


	6. A New FriendQuidditch Tryouts(Sorta)

Caroline's POV-1 week later-Saturday-:

I yawn, and start to stretch before feeling my orb glow warmly, making me smile. Taking the orb from under my shirt, I got dressed into a pair of jeans and a black sweater before pulling on my olive green combat boots, pulling my hair back into a loose, messy bun. Today I was meeting with the other three guys, those being Frederick, Leo, and Nico; and we were going to have a picnic under the Womping Willow. Frederick said that he had something important to tell us, so we decided it'd best be done then. I jogged over to the Slytherin Common room, softly knocking on the door. When a ghost appeared, he raised an eyebrow at my figure.

"I-I'm looking for Nico Di Angelo, a 4th year here..." I state softly. When the spirit looked up and down my frame, he frowned.

"I thought Mister Di Angelo was-"

"N-no, I'm his...sister-like friend." I stumble for a good enough word for our relationship. The man nodded, going through the wall into the Slytherin Common room, before Nico came out with a whisper of a smile on his face. "Hi." I smiled, hugging him. He hugged my waist, his head in my collarbone.

"Hey, Care." He smiled up at me a little more. I grinned back, before starting towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Nico yawned, stretching as we went up the stairs to the portrait to the Gryffindor's passage to its Common Room, and I knocked on the door. Hearing it ring and echo through the empty corridors, I twitched lightly and fiddled with my fingers, waiting. Damn ADHD.

Leo came out with Frederick, their hair both lightly tousled, making me giggle.

"Did you guys just come out of bed?" I tease, and smile. Leo stuck out his tongue, and Frederick shrugged with a smile.

"No, but _someone_ took too much time in the shower, so we couldn't use our water." He sighed. "Stupid mermaid." He grumbled under his breath, making Nico blush faintly. I smile, laying a hand on Nico's head and giggle at Frederick.

"Since he used so much water, we couldn't use any of ours..." Leo trailed off, and then shuddered. "I can still smell it." He made a face. We all laughed, and I hefted the bag of food and a blanket under my arm, smiling.

"Alright, to sooth your thoughts I made an all Mexican lunch for us!" I smiled, hoping they were still warm. Leo whooped, and Frederick chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're both Mexican?" Frederick started cautiously, raising a brow. Shaking my head, I pointed to Leo.

"I'm Hispanic. To be exact, Dominican. Leo's half Mexican, half crazy." I taunt Leo, and he pouts, gently tugging on my hair.

"Hey! I can hear that~" He whines, and tugs on my hair more. Giggling, I nudged him away.

"Kidding, kidding." I smiled, and looked over at Frederick. "And then Nico's Italian. And we're all crazy." I giggle.

"That's more like it!" Leo cheers, and wraps an arm around me, making me laugh and blush. Frederick chuckled, and shrugged.

"Then we'll all be crazy." He smiled, and I smiled back before pulling him to us, smiling and giggling at his faint blush. He glared softly at me, and let it break into a soft smile. "Before anything though, remember, I have to tell you all something important." He stated with a fidget of his fingers, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Nodding, we were now walking outside to the Womping Willow. "Yes, you told us that before. You said something about not getting our hopes up to be your friend and some other crap." Nico mused, blowing some hair from his face. Gently slapping his arm, I laid down the blanket that was a huge rectangle, covering some of the roots. Sitting down on one, I looked over at Frederick once we all sat down except for him.

"Frederick?" I started softly, and looked up at him. "What's wrong?" I started, getting concerned.

"Well...I...Most people don't like me because of my father." He replied, and I cocked my head to the side.

"Who's your father?" Leo blinked, his hands behind his head, and his figure leaning against the trunk of the Womping Willow. Frederick bit his lip in nervousness, making me smile in sympathy and empathy. If he had a father of which others hated, I'd understand. Gaea was hated by everyone, though she was a loving mother to me. She cared for me, gave me to a loving family, and came to me when I needed her most.

"You can tell us, Frederick." I stated with a smile. "Most don't like my mother either." I leaned against the trunk of the Womping Willow, running a hand through my hair.

"But...but...fine. I'll tell you." Frederick took a shaky breath, and finally told us. "My father is Androktasiai, a spirit of manslaughter and murder."

* * *

Vale's POV:

Sitting in the Common Room, I waited for Connor and April while they were out at Quidditch Tryouts. Connor and Travis were trying out for Beaters, and April for Keeper. I would've went along for moral support, but some dweeb-most likely Travis or some other loof- put some sort of potion in my pillow the night before, and it had made the whole room smell like rotten eggs. It took me hours to get it out, and so I had to miss out on the Tryouts.

Hearing someone's voice at the door, I looked over at that direction, perking up. I stretched, previously curled up on the couch thinking of a way to get the culprit back. I set my notebook down, and started towards the passageway when the group of a brunette with a Hufflepuff scarf wound around her neck and green eyes, Travis, April, and Connor bustle in.

"Yo!" Connor gently noogies me, making me giggle and squirm.

"Hey, I'm trying to concentrate!" I protest, and I push him away. He pouts, and looks at me with puppy eyes.

"C'mon, we can always do homework at last minute~" He whines.

Giggling, I shake my head and push him more away from me, onto the next cushion of the couch. I stretch more, and take my notebook, glaring at the two Stolls. "Who put a potion in my pillow?" I scowled at the two of them, trying to hide my giggle. They shrugged, keeping an innocent face. I sighed a little, and giggled more. "Fine. I'm finding the culprit though." I smile evilly and laugh.

With both of them looking at me scared, I turned to April and the other brunette. "Hiya! I'm Valentia-preferably called Vale or Tia- and I keep Connor in line." I giggle seeing him pout and stick his tongue out at me, and I look back over at the older girl. "What's your name?" I ask her, with a smile.

"I'm K-"

"This is my older sis Katie, and she _keeps Travis in line_!" April interjects, and uses a teasing voice, making her face slowly turn red and she scowled at her younger sister.

"S-shush." She mumbled, her cheeks pink. April giggled, and smiled ruffling her hair. "You're not gonna get into love if it's that complicated, kiddo." She gently noogies her, and she squeals before giggling. Travis watched them, a small smile on his lips.

I smiled too, and thought back to my older half-sister Silena. She was everything to me, and it was my fault that she- _No. It wasn't my fault. You need to stop blaming yourself for that._ I scolded myself, and smiled at the two girls. They reminded me of Piper and I, but then instead of Katie's face was Silena's. I knew that Katie was friends with Silena, but... _No. You can't ask about her. It'll only bring sadness that actually is your fault._ I shook my head quickly, and smiled at the foursome. "So, I was thinking. How about we all go and play pranks!" I smile, and they all cheer except for Katie, who whacks Travis on the back of his head.

"How could you influence my baby sister so quickly!" She scolded the two boys, and she started to lecture them on some subject.

I smiled to myself, before looking over at Vale. I was glad that I was able to be with such happy people.

* * *

Caroline's POV:

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me with anger in his eyes. I only smiled a little, and I took his hand, placing it where my heart was.

"W-what're you-"

Leo smirked a little, while Nico just looked away. Starting to stand up, Leo looked at him with an unimpressed face. "So what if you're the kid of murder and manslaughter? Now all we gotta do is just come to you when we want someone beat up! 10 points for Frederick!" He chuckles, and smiles. Nico didn't say anything more, just ignored him. He looked over to where the water was, and looked away again, closing his eyes. I could see the mere sight bring pain to him. I frowned a little, and looked over at him.

"Why would that matter? We all have weirdoes for parents." Nico mumbled, making me smile and place a hand on his head, making him frown a little at me.

Looking at Frederick, my hand on his wrist tightened a little. "Frederick, why would that affect our friendship? That's your father, not you. It makes you who you are now, and because of that-"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, tearing his hand from me, and I closed my eyes with a little flinch. "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" He shook his head, throwing his hands in the air. "You don't understand! None of you understand! The pain...the pain of having to be born from a spirit who is the god who is murder and manslaughter!" He yelled, and I flinch a little, memories flooding back.

I could see a blue and brown eyed couple, they had their bodies sprawled awkwardly on the floor, blood pooling around them. The little girl was in a heap of tears and body, her hands covering her face. Her dark curls were plastered against her wet cheeks and chin, her back bare with scratches and bruises.

"-Care...Care..." Leo stated with a saddened voice, and I shook out of my daze, frowning a little.

"Hm?" I started, and my eyes let go of the memory. I turned back to Frederick, who was breathing heavily, his fists clenched and trembling. I only smiled a little, gently laying a hand on Frederick's shoulder. "Frederick, like we've said, we have our parents for a reason. They make us who we are, and if we didn't have parents like them, we'd be different people in total. If you didn't have him for your father, then you wouldn't be here."

"You don't understand! Because of him, everyone's afraid of me! To protect myself, I had to put myself into isolation, into being alone! Do you understand the pain I felt?!" He hollered, his whole figure now shaking. "I was despised, hated, and feared because of my father! I had no friends!" He started, getting quieter until he stopped to take a few breathes, and then turned before running towards the Forbidden Forest, and his figure grew smaller until it was a tiny speck.

After a few moments, I stepped over the food and blankets, before starting to run quickly, following him with my senses. Stopping in a clearing, I gently rested a hand on his shoulder, telling him I was there. "Frederick...turn around." I stated in a quiet, serious voice. Doing so, he turned and looked at me with sad, angry, pure eyes. I smiled a little, wrapping my arms around him and holding him to me.

"W-What're you-"

"Stop resisting." I murmured into his chest, my hands clenched into fists at his shoulder blades. When he didn't listen, I shook my head in frustration. "I said stop resisting!" I commanded firmer, and he froze. "Stop resisting friends, family. The only reason why you don't have friends is because you make it sound so bad. We don't choose the parents we have. I've told you that countless times now." I mumbled, and he sank to his knees, bringing me down with him. "I'm the daughter of Gaea. People have hated me for being the child of the goddess who tried to create havoc on my home. But she was a loving and kind mother." I let out a bitter smile, and I felt his hands trembling as he held me back, his hands knots in my hair. "I've had my parents murdered and slaughtered in front of me, and yet my mother came back for me to bring me to Chiron. She truly loved me. You can't give up on family. Never. Because they'll always be there, when no one else is." I whispered to him, and I held him closer, and I felt him relax, before starting to cry. I held him tighter, and smiled a little, pulling him closer. I didn't know why I was truly doing this. It felt like...It felt like I saw myself in him. The person who's scared, shy, and wanting someone to cry, to laugh, to smile, to feel with. I held him to me, letting him weep on my shoulder. "Shh...shh..." I whispered to him, letting him squeeze my figure like a teddy bear.

"All I...All I want is a friend...why can't people be nicer...why can't they get over my father..." He murmured into my shoulder, and I held his shoulders, gently stroking his hair. He started to sob, and his shoulders shook as he let out his tears with me. I held him, through everything. I felt like something swelled in my heart, the place that I thought shattered into billions of pieces, the place where I thought I didn't have anything left in.

Smiling, I let my head rest on his, and my eyelids fluttered closed, warmth and comfort radiating from my frame. _I'll protect you, Frederick. I promise. _


End file.
